<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cameo Role by hobbeshalftail3469</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23688727">Cameo Role</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hobbeshalftail3469/pseuds/hobbeshalftail3469'>hobbeshalftail3469</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Third Star (2010)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, Davy and Leo hit the US of A, Davy of course goes with him, Davy on the bottom, Hand Jobs, Leo has a job offer, Leo is such a big bad wolf!, M/M, Time Zones, a bit of rimming, let me tell you a bedtime story, lots of lovely spunk, needing to get to bed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:13:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,624</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23688727</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hobbeshalftail3469/pseuds/hobbeshalftail3469</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a little idea based on Davy wanting to see his hunky boyfriend snogging a well known American actor, and being dressed as a firefighter!<br/>The flip side of all of this is that of course Davy himself is going to be ogled and much admired by the cast of the show Leo is on....which Leo will love too!</p><p>It isn't all written though, so it may take it's time!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Davy - Relationship, Leo Banks (OC)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cameo Role</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/LulaIsAKitten/gifts">LulaIsAKitten</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For Lula.....we can't start MMOM early!!!! Have some man smut to be going on with.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“We’re not desperate for the money…..but it sounds like fun…..and we’ll get a nice all expenses paid trip to San Francisco out of it!”<br/>
Leo was posting cubes of pineapple and watermelon into his mouth as he observed Davy stacking the dishwasher in their large and well used London kitchen.<br/>
Davy was considering the information his sexy as fuck model boyfriend had shared with him after spending an hour trawling through emails in their shared home office.</p><p>“Have they got a filming schedule in mind? Just thinking if it’s next month that might be good. I’ve got holidays that I really need to take, and nothing happens in February – nobody wants to pay out a shitload on PR when it’s the end of the financial year!”<br/>
Leo’s dark green eyes twinkled and he pouted his lips into a seductive smirk, “Does that mean my Davy wants to come and watch me do a cameo appearance in a big blockbuster TV show?”</p><p>“Yes! Mainly because you’ll be snogging the face off Jonathan Groff!”</p><p>“Are you saying you don’t trust me?” Leo put down the bowl and padded across to slip his arms around his slender boyfriend’s waist as he rinsed his hands at the sink.</p><p>“I trust YOU…….I don’t trust Hollywood celebrities to want to give you back!”</p><p>“Davy, he’s a professional actor!”</p><p>“Yeah….and everyone on Strictly Come Dancing is a ‘professional dancer’, doesn’t stop them shagging everyone else does it?!?”</p><p>Leo nuzzled into Davy’s deliciously soft hair and twisted him around to face him, cupping the younger man’s jaw and stroking his uneven lips with his thumbs, “I like jealous Davy!” and he pressed a number of soft kisses to his boyfriend’s pouting, and reluctantly enthusiastic lips.</p><p>“The fact that the role requires you to dress as an American firefighter might also have something to do with it!” Davy added, deciding that giving into Leo’s kisses was not only more pleasurable than resisting, but also completely the only option his brain and body seemed capable of considering!</p><p>“So can I say yes? We can spend a day or so on a TV set, then spend a week slumming about in San Francisco together…..doing all kinds of relaxed, off work, go with the flow kind of things….” His voice trailed off as he became slightly engrossed in trying to access Davy’s belly button beneath his t shirt with his tongue.<br/>
Having glanced down at the ridiculously sexy image of Leo Banks’ dark, tangled hair swarming across his lithe stomach as his tongue sought out skin he realised he’d go along with pretty much anything that required him to be in the same time zone as the man who he still couldn’t believe called him boyfriend; lover; friend; partner.</p><p>“N’kay….and let me in on the details and stuff so I can sort out work and keep my diary free.”<br/>
Leo gave a happy grunt as he scooped up what remained of his fruit salad, as well as the mug of liquorice tea which Davy had just prepared and went off to tap out an email to his agent to instruct him to start the process of accepting the role which had been suggested to him.</p><p> </p><p>It was the first week in March.<br/>
Davy had been ridiculously over excited by their First Class, uber-pampered travel from Heathrow to San Francisco.<br/>
A media frenzy had broken out upon their arrival, and Leo had steered them both casually through the airport to the waiting car and their gloriously plush hotel suite.<br/>
Davy had also found that rather delicious too! </p><p>There was just something about Leo when he switched into celeb mode around Davy – he became ultra masterful in a relaxed and laid back way, and tended to stroke his palms across any part of Davy that was within reach…..it was all Davy could do to maintain his composure and not walk around with a raging stiffie!</p><p>The circus that surrounded his boyfriend, and by default himself, was something Davy was slowly acclimatising to, and braced against the enormous windows, revealing an almost unbelievable view of the San Francisco skyline and ocean behind it he hummed deeply in his chest as he felt Leo slide his arms around his slender waist, grinding his groin against Davy’s pert backside.</p><p>“These happen to be one-way glass…..I might just have to let you fuck me against them later……have my belly pressed right against the glass….” the swarthy model licked a stripe from the collar of his boyfriend’s shirt up to his earlobe, sucking the soft skin into his mouth with a teasing slurp.<br/>
Davy allowed his neck to melt back on his shoulders, aroused beyond belief as always by the sheer presence of his gloriously sexy boyfriend and the prospect of more amazing love making between them later on.</p><p>“Well, technically my body is on UK time….”<br/>
His voice trailed out as Leo chuckled seductively behind him, the rumble resonating through Davy’s body and making his already rigid cock press more firmly against the buttons of his fly.</p><p>“….is it bedtime back home?” Leo asked, turning Davy in his arms and rubbing the tip of his nose teasingly across his forehead, enjoying the slight squirm of his slender body between his thighs.</p><p>“If it is we should go straight to sleep…..give our bodies time to adjust,” Davy stated, trying to adopt a stern edge to his voice and failing miserably when he felt Leo’s fingers fidget their way beneath the hem of his shirt, deftly yanking the fabric from the band of his jeans and unfastening several buttons with alarming ease.<br/>
“How are you so ridiculously fast at that?” he hissed, giving in to the onslaught instantly and easing his trainers off as he grabbed onto Leo’s stubbled chin and forced his mouth into the perfect position for him to plunder it with his delving tongue.</p><p>Without removing his lips from contact with Davy, Leo hissed his response, “I take my clothes on and off for a living Gorgeous…..it’s kind of ma’ thang!”<br/>
Both men giggled, in a manner which could never be called feminine, as their calves met the resistance of the bed frame – it was a massive wood and leather affair, covered in white linen and about 60 pillows.<br/>
Davy was pushed forcefully backwards across the mattress, and clasped his lower lip between his teeth as his gloriously buff boyfriend stripped his polo shirt over his head, tossing it aside and beginning the (in Davy’s view) ridiculously slow process of unbuttoning his flies and dragging the incredibly washed out denim of his ‘travelling jeans’ down his toned thighs.<br/>
The pale grey boxers beneath were being made incredibly 3 dimensional by the model’s raging erection, caused by the prospect of alone time with the man he completely adored.</p><p>Davy still had to pinch himself on an almost daily basis at the fact that he was sharing a bed and his life with one of the most famous faces and bodies in media.<br/>
Leo had entered his life and changed it only for the better, and the sight of him almost drooling openly over his own slender body was almost unbelievable.</p><p>He’d managed to control Leo over the Atlantic; the first class booth type seats had created an intimate, but relatively non-private space for the flight.<br/>
Leo had of course tried to get all handsy and adorable beneath the blankets provided for them, but Davy had given him a few firm and meaningful glares, and batted his hand away until even Leo had eventually given up.<br/>
Following a couple of bourbons he’d reclined his seat, bunged on his eye mask and slept; unlike Davy who was way too buzzed.</p><p>Despite the alluring display of swarthy masculinity infront of him Davy yawned into the pillows, immediately apologising as Leo gave him a withering glare.</p><p>“Are you bored of me already?” Leo asked, although there was an amused glint behind his eyes as he crawled across Davy’s lithe body, straddling his thighs across his boyfriend’s hips and toying with more of the as yet unfastened buttons of his shirt.<br/>
Davy smiled up from beneath his naturally floppy fringe and pursed his lips in the way that made Leo growl.</p><p>“How could I get bored of all this?” and he slid his palms across the ridiculously well defined chest and abdominals of Leo.<br/>
Davy dragged Leo’s face down to his own and they spent a breathless length of time wordlessly saying that they loved each other.<br/>
Eventually Davy pressed Leo’s body away from his fractionally and indicated that he wanted him to continue undressing him so that their bare skin could touch.<br/>
Leo dutifully and diligently unfasted the remaining buttons, his tongue caressing the smooth, lightly freckled skin revealed and moaning as his beautiful boyfriend squirmed himself out of the offending garment.</p><p>“Shall I tell you a bedtime story then?” Leo whispered, running his large hands up Davy’s torso, pulling his arms up above his head and grinding his firmness into the solidity of Davy’s groin and his belt buckle.<br/>
Davy grinned and allowed his wrists to remain up on the pillows above his head as Leo turned his attention to his belt and dragged his trousers off, nuzzling his face against his lover’s solid erection en route to reacquaint himself with his lips.</p><p>“Is it about a good little boy?” Davy cheekily asked, grinning as he felt Leo snigger into his neck.</p><p>“I was thinking about a big, bad wolf!” Leo added.<br/>
The throaty hum from Davy was accompanied by Leo crawling down and positioning himself between his gorgeous boyfriend’s slender thighs.<br/>
Davy saw the opportunities in front of him and decided he’d happily go along with it.</p><p>“My, my, what big eyes you’ve got!” </p><p>Leo hissed and bit his lip, loving that Davy had cottoned onto his idea, “All the better for looking at you, Gorgeous,” and he hastily flicked the elastic down on Davy’s boxers, releasing his achingly hard erection to his eyes, purring and pouting as he bit his lips and wrinkled his dark gaze.</p><p>“Oh God….and what big hands you’ve got!”</p><p>Leo sucked in his breath loudly as he wrapped his large palm around the familiar perfection of Davy’s cock and ducked to nibble along his own knuckles, “All the better for stroking you with, my lovely.”</p><p>Davy groaned at the slight flicker of Leo’s pink tongue against his swarthy hand, which was a delicious contract to his own fair hairs and pale skin.<br/>
Davy would never get bored of Leo’s staggering masculinity, and knew that his own slender, lightly freckled body was close to perfection in Leo’s eyes.<br/>
He brought himself back to the present feast of his hungry eyed boyfriend nuzzling against his own hand which was stroking his erection exquisitely.</p><p>“Oh fuck……what a big tongue you have!”</p><p>Leo groaned loudly and extended the mentioned part of his anatomy, ghosting his saliva across the leaking, exposed head of Davy’s rigid length which he continued to stroke his palm up and down languidly; knowing that Davy required far greater stimulation to bring about his release, but equally aware that his touch would drive his lover to glorious distraction.</p><p>“All the better to lick you with…..my gorgeous…….fabulous……hard as fuck little boy!”</p><p>Davy thrust his ruffled head back against the pillows as Leo delivered his lines in his wonderfully seductive baritone, interspersed with long, warm strokes of his talented tongue to his straining length.<br/>
The younger man was tempted to not deliver a further line to their role play, given that the most recent had resulted in such a powerfully erotic sensation, but when he glanced down and caught the darkly dilated gaze of his adoring lover he consented.</p><p>“Mmmmmm….what a big mouth you have, Mr Wolf!”<br/>
Leo actually felt the spasm of arousal flash through his own body as Davy called him a Wolf, and he made himself fractionally more comfortable between Davy’s thighs and licked his lips slowly before he replied.</p><p>“All the better for eating you with….my perfect, pretty little prey!”</p><p>He then brought his mouth firmly and noisily down around Davy’s cock, taking him deeply into his throat immediately, with practised ease, making his boyfriend whimper and twitch beneath him as he battled with the range of sensations he was experiencing.<br/>
Leo’s mouth didn’t let up for several, plundering minutes.<br/>
He gloried in taking Davy’s long, perfect cock into any of his orifices, but honestly enjoyed it when he could taste his lover’s unique salty flavour in this way….and as he pulled his mouth back, almost releasing Davy from its velvety, cocoon he realised he wanted to wolfishly devour more of his Davy.</p><p>Whilst still carefully sucking on his length, Leo slid his palms down Davy’s legs and pressed back behind his knees, widening his lover to him and exposing Davy's most intimate entrance to him.<br/>
“I want to eat you,” Leo groaned, adoring the long, uncontrolled moan which issued from Davy’s mouth as he realised what was coming next.</p><p>Leo tongued his way across the silken skin of Davy’s balls, gently washing them with his saliva as he worked his hands under his perfectly positioned hips, using his thumbs to part Davy's arse slightly further before lapping at his pink entrance with tender, flicks of his tongue.</p><p>Davy grasped onto his own tousled curls with one of his own hands, his other flexed against the mattress as Leo’s tongue licked and delved, pressing into him as he felt the muscles relax into his ministrations.<br/>
Leo adored pleasuring Davy.<br/>
He loved the fact that his boyfriend had only ever been intimate with him, and he loved that he gave himself so freely and almost wantonly into his hands….and mouth….and any other part of his fabulously toned body that he decided to use!</p><p>Davy managed to compose himself enough to reach his hand across from the duvet to encircle his own cock which was straining and aching in his need for release.<br/>
Leo glanced up, grinning as he laved against Davy’s hole, loving that he was making his gorgeous boyfriend fall apart.<br/>
He covered Davy’s hand with his own and groaned deeply as he attacked his entrance with renewed fervour; his tongue sliding inside his sweet, muskiness, mimicking the rhythm they were delivering to his long, rigid cock.</p><p>Davy gave a garbled warning before beginning to spurt creamy ribbons across his belly as Leo moaned, licked up some of the warm saltiness and transferred it back to his arse, licking it back into him before bringing one of his agile fingers up to join his tongue, sliding his digit firmly into Davy as he continued to cry out in delight.</p><p>Leo continued until Davy was a sweating, panting mess beneath him before he crawled up onto his knees and slid his sticky hand around his own thick, firmness.<br/>
Davy had just about enough composure to recognise that the game wasn’t over for Leo and he breathlessly managed to glare at him as he panted out, “ Fuck.....What a big cock you’ve got!” taking a series of shuddering breaths, mumbling a range of creative swearwords as Leo returned to fingering him, steadily and efficiently relaxing his arse in preparation for him.</p><p>Leo slid his left palm across the copious spunk decorating Davy’s stomach and transferred it slowly and almost painfully along his length.<br/>
“All the better to fuck you with……turn over….and get ready to be very thoroughly fucked, little boy….I am a ravenously hungry wolf!” </p><p>Davy found himself being gently, but purposefully assisted onto all fours on the mattress, facing the delightful picture windows and grinning inanely as he considered the amazing view he had of San Francisco as he winced and started to accept Leo’s cock into his arse, making his cock instantly start to stiffen again despite it's recent exertion.</p><p>Leo watched with delight as he slid inside his lover’s perfect, needy hole and moved himself in and out slowly. His own eyes were mesmerised and focussed fully on Davy’s backside and his own cock disappearing inch by inch inside him.</p><p>Davy had grown to enjoy the mixture of pleasure and pain from these encounters with his perfect man.<br/>
Leo was still predominantly the bottom in their relationship, but they had discovered a mutual enjoyment of sharing their sexual roles, and as much as Davy loved topping Leo, he also loved knowing that Leo desired taking that role with him.</p><p>Gripping onto Davy’s hips almost painfully Leo was now thrusting hard, fast and deep; his loud explosions of delight filling the, hopefully sound proofed, hotel suite.<br/>
Davy knew that Leo was building himself up shamelessly to cum inside Davy, and Davy was hard and leaking at the knowledge that with his fists pressed into the mattress, and Leo grasping him tightly he couldn’t do anything to aid his own release.</p><p>“Leo…..Babe….I need…Help me, Babes,” he panted, snarling over his shoulder into Leo’s dark, animalistic expression.</p><p>Although he was on the point of cumming Leo always wanted Davy to have pleasure, and he knew Davy could spring back from the dead alarmingly quickly; so he flopped down across Davy’s slim back and wrapped his forearms around his slender waist, adjusting one arm as he found a different and no less perfect position inside and behind Davy.<br/>
With a growl he started pistoning his hips in short, shallow thrusts, panting like an excited puppy as he slid one of his hands beneath his lover and captured his perfect cock in his large palm.<br/>
Davy let out a shout of complete ecstasy at the pressure and started to mumble the phrase, “Fuck I love you Leo,” over and over…..and over as Leo worked his arse and cock whilst whispering a heady stream of obscene filth into his gorgeous boyfriend’s ear.</p><p>Feeling Davy’s body tense, Leo bit down heavily on Davy’s shoulder which acted to stifle his own noisy shouts as he pumped his enjoyment deep inside his gorgeous boyfriend. Davy himself spurted hot, creamy ribbons across his own belly and the mountain of cushions beneath him on the bed.</p><p>Having removed himself from his lover, Leo flopped down onto the space beside his now blissed out, whimpering wreck of a boyfriend.</p><p>“Never….EVER offer to read bedtime stories to kids!” Davy panted, gasping and grinning as he shook his head, trying to retain clear vision.</p><p>Leo groaned beside him, stroking warm, soothing circles across Davy’s thighs and hips, “OK, I’ll just offer a very specific Jackanory service to you and you alone shall I?” and he laughed as Davy’s cheeky face smirked up from beneath his disastrously ruffled fringe.<br/>
“God, you have the most perfect smile…….most models would KILL for your smile,” Leo stated as he pressed soft kisses against his boneless boyfriend’s face.</p><p>“Well, I may have a model smile, but I don’t have all the rest of this,” and he gave a Davy-style animalistic growl as he smoothed his palms across the ridiculously well defined, damp-hair covered chest and stomach of Leo Banks.</p><p>“And all of this,” Leo indicated his general torso with a flicking wrist , “Definitely needs to pee, then shower, followed by some water, and then I need to check details of the schedule for tomorrow….and then I get to take you back to this quite seriously amazing bed again!” Leo stated, wrestling himself out of the pouting, playful, grabby hands of Davy.</p><p>Davy gave his best ‘Don’t go, stay here and let me be your little pet’ face, but either Leo was becoming resistant to his cuteness, or he really did need to pee, because he was padding through to the bathroom, dragging his splayed hand through his long, gloriously messy locks, but he did pause to turn, blow a kiss and tweak his glutes before he disappeared and emerging in a cloud of steam and his erotically masculine shower product to find the bed stripped of the cushions and all of their clothing unpacked and perfectly arranged.<br/>
Davy had dragged on his boxer shorts and was splayed out on a sofa with his earphones in, humming along to his playlist whilst scrolling through emails.<br/>
Leo couldn’t help but smile and sigh deeply…..what the hell had he done to get so lucky as to find him? And before anyone else had got to him....well, sort of...</p><p>They were just a perfect fit for each other; Leo couldn’t imagine his life without Davy in it, and he knew that what they had was really love.<br/>
He made himself a green tea from the small coffee machine arrangement and prepared a peppermint one for Davy before carrying both over to Davy who smiled at his towel clad appearance.<br/>
“Nice outfit choice Mr Banks!” Davy quipped as he pulled out one of his earphones, the tinny sound of what was probably The Killers audible in the background.<br/>
Leo glanced down at the white towel draped around his hips and waggled his eyebrows, “I need to look at emails and find out what I’m doing tomorrow….make some calls….you OK if I do that here?”<br/>
Davy nodded and sipped at his tea, “Yup, I’m gonna have a shower.”</p><p>“Do you need me to come and scrub your back?” Leo asked mischievously.</p><p>Davy gave him a slightly stern look, “You’re working! Although if you feel like you absolutely have to…….” And he sauntered away towards the steamy bathroom, mug in hand and flashing his sexy arsed boyfriend a completely sweet and impish grin.....which he knew his hunky and highly focussed model lover really couldn't bear to ignore.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>